The Sacrifice of hiding in the Light
by BluCourage
Summary: help me out read and give me some advice... Hermione was cast out in her 7th yr, all alone in muggle london she encounters death eaters, and some old friends and enemys. HermioneOliver, changed the couple
1. Oliver?

The Sacrifice of hiding in the light

Chapter 1: Oliver?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. does.

Sorry i deleted it, but i couldn't find any thing else to write, so i will need you guys to help me out! Give me some ideas.

* * *

Hermione Granger 

What is the first thing that pops in your mind when you hear that name?

Quite, ugly, little, know it all bookworm.

Well that is what she wants you to think. Actually she no longer had bushy and frizzy chocolate hair with chestnut colored eyes.Her haired lessened its intensity with the years leaving it in chestnut waves, and lately her eyes had aquired some deep blue felcks to add to the gold ones that lived in her chestnut eyes. Bet your wondering what happen at school with her friends huh?

FLASHBACK

Hermione walked into the Great Hall, it was as grand as ever after the last snow. A warm and cozy gold hue filled its entirety as she walked to take her seat next to Gin across from Harry and Ron.

"Hey boys" she smiled "hello Gin" she nudged her neighbor. No one spoke a response.

"Harry" he looked more intent on his mash potatoes than with speaking to her. "Ron?" he looked at her and then looked to his little sister.

"Can we just get this over with?" He pleaded with her. She nodded looking at her plate."Get what over with?" Hermione questioned with a quizzical face to Ron. He nudged Harry.

"Well Hermione" Harry spoke "Ron n I, we.." Ginny cleared her throat. "Oh yes and Gin, yes we wanted to tell you.. I'm sure you will understand why we are, our situation"

"Oh come on Harry" Ginny snapped, he glared at her. "Hermione what this idiot is trying to say is that we are done with you" She said straightening herself with pride.

"Excuse me?" Hermione confusedly questioned.

"Don't try to fight this" Ron interrupted her "you had to have known this would come, after all you are well, what you are"

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled in full understanding now. She turned to Harry "Harry, are they serious?" tears had already formed in her eyes.

"Well you have to understand from our point of view" He was looking her dead in her eyes "In school it's okay to fraternize with you, you are smart and easily talked into helping me, but in the real wizarding world, not only is it looked down on, but the thought of you has become quite disgusting."

"YOU CAN NOT BE SERIOUS!" she screamed and threw herself into a stand.

Harry stood "Of all things, I rarely joke." He straightened his features into stone "This is when you leave" She was pissed, hurt, all she wanted to do was throw curse after curse at him. Friend? FRIEND? This was all a sham? BASTARDS! Hermione gathered up her things and headed for the new headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, her favorite professor. She wasn't hard to find sitting in the middle of the professors table, a smirk on her aging face.

"Professor may I have a word?" She looked up slowly

"Awe, Miss Granger, How can I help you?" she asked glee stricken.

"Harry, Ron, and Gin, well they, they have"

"Yes, I know" she smiled

"But ma'am, what is to be done?" she pleaded for counsel from her image of what a good witch should be.

"Nothing is to be done. You see child I completely agree with the decision they have made" her voice became sterner and she struck an I'm-better-than-you pose "They should have done it four years ago, you weren't really needed after third year" she leaned forward. "And as for this" she clasped Hermione's time turner "This is for a deserving witch, maybe Miss Weasley" the professor pulled the item from Granger's neck and repositioned herself. "Now I believe I heard them to tell you to leave." And with that she was cast out. The entire student body with all the professors, even filch and misses Norris saw the display. They saw how worthless she was to the one's she trusted, the one's she thought she knew. Nearly a month till graduation and she packed and left, leaving everyone to guess where she'd gone.

END FLASHBACK

It was July in muggle London, meaning it was full of bloody Americans. Back packers were everywhere, yes London is fascinating but not worth an entire three months and a lot of money. Summer, what a laugh it usually meant a month in muggle London with her parents and a brilliant ending in the Burrow. So much had happened, with the group and headmistress voting her out, her parents dying the year before, it was almost too much. To now live in that house with out them, to come home after work to no one, to have no one to speak to, not knowing the status of the war. It was all nearly unbearable. She found solace and employment in a 24 hour library downtown. Books and books, most of which she'd read, muggle works weren't as hard to tackle compared to wizarding literature. All alone she stood on wheeled stairs trying to realphabetize and recode when she heard a loud stomach churning gag followed by what sounded like dry heaving.

"What the bloody hell?" then nothing.

No wait. A laugh. Hermione as quietly as she could climbed down and pulled her wand out. Crouching slightly she rounded corner after corner till she found a drunken man sitting in a corner.  
"Great a drunken sight see-er " he was in a red shirt and blue basketball shorts. She must have been very distracted not to notice the signs. 1) he was poorly dressed 2) he had GO LONRANKIN LIONS tattooed on his forehead, a popular quidditch team.

She nudged him. "Sir" he laughed.

"SIR?" he yelled. "I am only 22!" and turned over revealing himself.

"Oliver Wood!" she yelled in surprise "What in Merlin's name are YOU doing HERE?" He looked up and was completely confused. "Do I, Do I know...?" it finally hit him

"Hermione Granger, is that you?" she grinned ear to ear.

"Of course it is you drunk!" with a beat red face she helped him to his feet and to a chair in the children's section.

"Oliver what are you doing here?"

"Well I'll tell you if you tell me where THIS is" She smirked "a library in muggle London" "Oh" he looked a little dizzy and confused "Well I was, but then, oh I know! My team, that is I'm captain, The Lions won and we decided the hot spot for our celebration was the muggle club NASA." he began to laugh and looked around rubbing the back of his head "I guess I deserved this, I've been working them pretty hard lately, it's hard not to take everything so seriously during these times."

Hermione was perplexed.

"These times?" It dawned on him "That's right you've been gone!" this didn't help her "He-who-must-not-be-named is out, and running things."

* * *

End Chapter 1 Go easy on me i am new at this...Plz Review 


	2. Deatheaters

The Sacrifice of hiding in the Light

Chapter 2: Deatheaters

* * *

"Merlin Oliver, you really are a fat one!" Hermione groaned as she helped him up the stairs to the front door of his London condo.

"Bloody hell Granger, what are you a little girl?" He quipped. She helped him inside and onto the couch and scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Here" she said as she handed it to him "It's my number" he looked confused.

"Number for what?" he accosted.

"Crimey!" She huffed and looked around. "There" she pointed to a black contraption on a side table.

"My ringer? what about it?"

"You can not honestly tell me it rings and you don't answer it!" she pushed her hands on her hips and looked down upon his now sobering figure.

"You can answer the bloody thing?"

"Yes, you can. You can also talk to it." she grinned. Turning to leave he stopped her. "Hermione?" she spun around.

"Yes Oliver"

"Say I answer it, what will it say?" he asked looking like a small child.

She smiled. "Ok first thing, this is my number" he nodded. "If you can"t get a hold of me call this number, these buttons, right here" she pointed to the receiver she was now holding "push the ones that match my number in the order I gave you and listen till I say hello. If your _'ringer'_ rings again pick it up and say hello who is this" He didn't look very clear minded, but nodded anyway.

"Now I'm going to go home, call if you need anything."

"Right" he said and smiled, watching her walk towards the door. "Mione?" she turned to face him once more. "Come back soon, I do miss the old days." It was about a forty-five minute walk from his flat to her house. When she was an inch from her house she saw a deatheater come and block her path to get to the safety of her house. Her parent's old house.

'Crap what am I gonna do? I don't carry a wand with me any more!' Hermione thought franticly. The deatheater made no moves to go for their wand, so they just had a staring contest. Finally after twenty minutes the deatheater raised her hand and tore off her mask.

There stood a twenty year old Cho Chang clad in deatheaters robes. "GRANGER?" She asked in surprise.

"CHANG? What the bloody hell has happened since I left the wizarding world?" She asked not truly believing her eyes.

She got over her shock and smirked at her. "A lot of things Granger!" She raised her wand to kill her. "Say bye-bye. _Avadra Kedavra_ !" Hermione just stood there to shocked to do anything. Just as the curse was an inch away from her, she ducked out of the way and screamed "_Accio wand_!" Cho's wand soared out of her hand and into Hermione's hand. Cho just stared at her in fright.

"Granger what the hell give me my wand back or else."

"Or else what?" she challenged

"Or else this." She suddenly snapped her fingers and the other deatheaters that were with her stopped what they were doing. "Destroy this mudbloods house."

"Why she doesn't look that special?" Asked one of the deatheaters.

"Yeah were looking for the brightest witch since Ravenclaw herself!" said another

"You idiots this is HERMIONE ELIZABETH GRANGER!"

"Well in that case _RAZE_." He screamed the curse. There was a silence over them all that could be heard was a wand hitting the ground.

Hermione had dropped Chang's wand along with herself to the ground.

Gone. Hermione stood there heart broken. Gone. Her parents house. Gone. Where was she to go now? What was she supposed to do with out them. That was her only link to them. Now it was gone. Who was she now? Who could she turn to? She was filled with rage. Hate. Death. Destroy. Kill. Hurt. REVENGE!

"_AVADRA KEDAVRA_!" She screamed out with all her emotions of abhorrence.Hermione's body was glowing green. She was using wandless magic.All the bodies of the deatheaters and the muggles that they had killed were all around her.She had to run. But where? Oliver's? no. She couldn't do that. Or could she? After arguing with herself for about a half an hour she finally figured out where she could go.She didn't have much of choice now, she had to go...

She had to get back to Oliver's.

* * *

End Chapter 2 Plz review 


	3. Abusive Intruders

The Sacrifice of hiding in the Light

Chapter 3: Abusive Intruders

* * *

It was nearly 7:00 A.M. when she finally got to Oliver's flat. Sprinting the closer she got to the door the louder the screaming and banging got.

"HIT HIM AGAIN!" screamed someone in a strangely familiar voice. Then another began.

"Might as well be dead"

'Oh no Oliver!' she thought

"_ALOHOMORA_" She screamed in her head as the door was busted open with such force it flew from the hinges.

In the room Oliver was lain on the couch where she left him, and where to greatly large figures stood over him. The two turned towards her and instinct nearly took over before she realized these two were hardly a threat. Hermione straightened her sweater and jeans, and stood upright. "You fool, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She grinned at the familiar gleaming smile of Adrian Pucey standing next to a recognizable but unknown Slytherin.

"Granger, that be you?" He said walking towards her with wide open strong arms.

"Your telling me you'd hug a stranger that just bust into your mates flat in a furry?" She questioned embracing his thin warm body.

"If she was as lovely looking as you while she was in said furry" he laughed and pulled away, an arm stilled wrapped around her shoulders. "Now tell me, what are you doing and why are you choosing to do it here, unless you and Olli have a lil thing going..."

"Oh no, no, I actually found him drunk in a library earlier" she quickly answered.

"Oh good because a sweetie like you doesn't need some quidditch crazy like that after you, unless you.."

"Ag -Hem" The other man, tall and dirty blonde cleared his throat taking Adrian out of his little spew.

"Awe yes" He said turning Hermione to face the Slytherin. "This is Terence Higgs" Higgs smiled and offered her his hand

"Hermione Granger" she spoke and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" he said. But Adrian rudely interrupted.

"Don't speak to him, he's a total loon, he actually had me hitting my best mate.." he motioned to Oliver, still sleeping. "with a pillow, mighty hard too".

"Liar" Higgs chimed "You had me hit the bloody bloke, and then you were telling me it wasn't hard enough, your second in command of The Lonrankin Lions , own up you coward".

"Oh Terence, you know what I meant" Adrian patted him on the back and received a scowl.

"Boys, now that's enough." Hermione smiled looking them over "We need to get Oliver on his feet, I need his help".

"Miss Granger, whatever you need I am sure I could assist you" Terence chimed.

Adrian punched him on the arm "Stop flirting with her, it's disgusting. Do you even know her, she's just like a bloke, so much that until a year ago I could have sworn she was a lezzy." Hermione pulled herself away from Adrian and sent him a death glare, letting him know it was time to shut up.

Terence of course caught the new found tension and aggravation coming from the muggleborn. "What happened a year ago?" he arched an eyebrow.

Adrian giggled "Mate, do you really wanna know?" he grinned.

"NO!" Hermione yelled shaking her head. "Adrian I swear I will torture you if you say a word, we have an agreement of silence when it comes to this and you know it".

He glided over to her and grasped her hand then bent and kissed it "Yes my dear, but we did not swear the unbreakable bond so I'll take my chances at your wrath of furry'."

Hermione looked at him wishing he'd drop dead while he stroked her cheek and turned to Higgs who was now jumping in excitement (literally bouncing up and down).

"It all started one night after Gryffindor beat Slytherin her sixth year" Adrian began "I was mentoring under Madame Hooch, you remember this right Higgs?■ Terence nodded "Well she got all snotty with me when they won, you know they beat my old House so she turned into a little witch, talking about how she , and her house would always beat me, always be better. I shrugged it off of course"

"That's a lie!" Hermione chimed in "He was pissed, but whatever just shut it Pucey, this isn't the time, it'll never be the time."

"Why Granger it seems to be the perfect time for me and Terence, don't you agree?" he asked Higgs who nodded grinning ear to ear. "Well the verdict is in Mione, so buggar off I'm telling a story."

"Like I was saying, they won so they all got plastered, I mean seriously drunk, so drunk that Hermione, prefect not so goody two shoes decided that two in the morn was a good time to roam the visitors corridors." Terence went wide eyed at Hermione who blushed and sat herself down by the lump of Wood on the couch pulling her knees up and burying her fiery face into them. Adrian continued.

"You must imagine what kind of fright I was in to be awoken by banging on my door at two, I mean I wasn't even dressed properly."

"So" Terence cut in "A beautiful women shows up at your door half out of her mind and your what, in your briefs."

"No, I sleep in the nude, I had to wrap a cloak around myself, but to the story. She was pissed, getting louder and louder so I pulled her into my quarters so her rant couldn't be heard of course, I am the innocent one here."

A mumbled "of course you are" came from Hermione's knees.

Adrian didn't stop. "She kept on about her house and friends being better than me, then it turned into her being better at everything, so I told her to prove it" Adrian smirked and conjured up a butterbeer.

"Huh?" Terence spoke after nearly a minute. "What do you mean prove it?"

Adrian laughed. "To this day Hermione Granger is the best lay I have ever had, oh I wish she would just given me a pity shag, but that one night is all the I will ever sadly have of her." they both looked to the woman in question who was now a tomato and having a giggle fit.

"NO SHIT!" everyone jumped. Someone had joined the conversation unexpectedly.

* * *

Plz help me out, i need to know what to write or if i should stop!! 


	4. Allures Negro

The Sacrifice of hiding in the Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Allures Negro

* * *

"When did you wake up?" Hermione questioned Oliver. 

"Long enough to know your some kind of bedroom goddess" he cheeked.

Hermione slapped his leg. "Shut it Wood".

"Watch that temper love, it's dangerous" Oliver said rubbing his leg.

"You don't know the half of it mate" Adrian said motioning to the door, well the whole in the wall where a door should have been. Oliver threw himself up "Hermione what the bloody hell?" he walked over to the door, it had flown off the hinges and ended up in pieces at the bottom of his stairs. "How did you do this?"

"I..I don't really know" she blushed. "Actually that's why I'm here, I'm in trouble."

Oliver spun around to look at her "What kind of trouble?"

Hermione went straight faced and every thing in the house was silent. "Did anyone of you know that Cho Chang was a deatheater?" Adrian sat himself down by Hermione and pulled her into a hug because she was now shaking. "Love, what do you mean was?." Hermione started crying hard, she could barely speak.

"They...she ordered it parent's house it's all gone" Hermione's body convulsed into his. "She's gone. I didn't mean too. It just came through me."

"What does she mean it came through her?" Terence questioned. No one spoke, the thought of what it could be dwindled in everyone's mind but Hermione confirmed it. "I didn't have a wand" Terence as if defeated slumped into a chair wide eyed. Hermione pried herself from Adrian's limp grip, he was just as shocked as Higgs and Oliver just picked at pieces of his door.

"Damn" broke the stale air that had swept through the room. Wood never had a problem with being blunt, it was trying not to be blunt that was his affliction.

"Where can we take her?" Adrian finally spoke. Hermione always enjoyed being in his company, even though they had shared more than her other friends he still treated her as a little sister, as her protector. "Could she hide at the stadium, the apartment above the owner's box is available" he turned to Hermione "it's meant for us when we train but there's more than enough room."

"No" Terence said and everyone turned to see him stand as if taking charge of the situation. "LonRankin makes random visits and he wouldn't approve, besides I don't think the wizarding world would be the best place for her right now." Oliver and Adrian nodded. "She couldn't stay here" Terence continued. "Unless she traveled with us under a glamour charm."

"That's bloody brilliant mate! Now why didn't I think of that?" Adrian inquired.

"Because your not the brightest crayon in the box!" Oliver, always the assistant, answered.

"Stop we don"t need you two fighting. Now Terrence are you sure that would be ok with your boss?" Hermione questioned.

"Who? Luke LonRankin? He want even notice another groupie." He answered truthfully.

Adrian giggled "We get to sleep with the groupies!" She punched his arm

"Never again I learned my lesson." She laughed as he squealed from being punched.

"I think we should head off to Knocturn Alley to get me" Hermione started, but Terrence cut her off.

"Why should we go there?"

"To get me a wand." She answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get going." Adrian was getting inpatient.

"What were waiting for is for you to put on that damn glamour charm!" answered Oliver.

"Why do I need a glamour charm? It would be a shame to hide such beauty from the world!" Adrian exclaimed. They all gave him looks that clearly said 'Are you really that dim?'.

"Just kidding guys. I know, its for Hermione. You guys don't really think I'm that dim do you?" No one answered. Adrian looked at Hermione but she avoided his eyes. "Hermione?" still she did not look at him. "Geez mates I had no idea that my joking could be so mist rude, you know I was third in my year."

"Yeah, I know" Terence answered. "but when it comes to common sense, even when your not joking your still a little slow."  
Adrian smiled "Yeah"

"Ok, so lets do this." Hermione cut in.

"No I don't think we should" Adrian chimed and received crazed looks "What I mean is that a glamour charm is lame, what if we put a neglect charm on her."

Oliver stood "Do you know how to do it?"

"Yeah I do, but just in case for those on the team that went to school with her we should change some of her features after a while they will begin to notice her." Adrian stood up and walked toward Hermione giving his hand to help her off the floor. He looked into her eyes with all the seriousness and loving gaze he could must.

Hermione shook under him a little scared of what he was doing and thinking "Hermione?"

"Yes Adrian?" she said nearly jumping out of her skin at how close he had her.

"I'm gonna need you to remove your clothes."

"WHAT?" she jumped back and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Adrian was laughing his head off and the other boys soon followed. "Pucey you twit, your some kind of arse I swear to Merlin I will get you for that. You scared me half to death."

"Ok kids lets play nice and get out of here before someone else shows up to ask what the hell happened" Oliver said.

"Ok Mione for real this time stand completely still" Adrian said still red faced and grinning. Hermione straightened her pullover white sweater and dusted off her jeans and stood up strait. "_Allures Negro_" making her eyes violet but oddly the golden flecks still remained. "Damn it, it didn't work" Adrian spat.

"What did you do, it looks different what's wrong?" Terence questioned.

"They were supposed to be black not all purply goldy crap." He whined.

"What, my eyes look like crap?" Hermione raged. "Wood!" she whined as if he was their father and Adrian had just hit her.

"Hold still" Oliver said grasping her chin trying to look into her eyes. "They are different...And Merlin..."

"What?" Hermione pouted.

"They" he began "They are gorgeous." Hermione blushed.

"Thank you" she said pulling his hand from her face "we should finish now!"

"Right" he smiled slightly blushing "we really need to go."

"Ok hold still Mione, _Allures Negro_." Adrain cast the spell again but this time in her hair. With the spell was finished she had long, curly black hair.

"Well know that, thatis finished I think we should be going." Exclaimed Oliver. "The ministry is probably already looking for her!"

* * *

End Chapter 4 


End file.
